The Muppet Christmas Carol
The Muppet Christmas Carol is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video and Jim Henson Video on 15th November 1993 and it got re-released by Jim Henson Video on 7th November 1994. It got re-released by Jim Henson Video on 20th November 1995. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th November 2002. Description Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and the rest of that hilarious Muppet gang are back in this all-new musical version of Charles Dickens' classic tale. Academy Award winner Michael Caine stars as Ebenezer Scrooge, the grumpy penny pincher who learns the true meaning of Christmas when he takes a magical journey with the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future. Full of surprises and whimsical fun, The Muppet Christmas Carol celebrates the festive spirit with the unique blend of love and laughter only the Muppets could provide. Cast * Michael Caine as Ebenezer Scrooge * Steven Mackintosh as Fred, Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew. * Meredith Braun as Belle, Scrooge's neglected fiancée. * Robin Weaver as Clara, Ebenezer Scrooge's niece-in-law and Fred's wife. * Jessica Fox as Ghost of Christmas Past (voice) * David Shaw Parker as Old Joe (voice) * Edward Sanders, Theo Sanders, Kristopher Milnes, Russell Martin, and Ray Coulthard as Young Scrooge * Anthony Hamblin as Boy #1 * Fergus Brazier as Boy #2 Muppet performers * Dave Goelz as Charles Dickens (Gonzo)/Robert Marley (Waldorf)/Dr. Bunsen Honeydew/Betina Crachit/Pig Businessman/Rat Bookkeepers * Steve Whitmire as Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog)/Rizzo the Rat/Beaker/Bean Bunny/Belinda Cratchit/Rat Bookkeepers/Inkspots/Pig Businessman/Laundress/Sprocket * Frank Oz as Emily Cratchit (Miss Piggy)/Fozziwig (Fozzie Bear)/The Headmaster (Sam the Eagle)/Animal/George the Janitor * Jerry Nelson as Tiny Tim (Robin)/Jacob Marley (Statler)/Ma Bear/The Ghost of Christmas Present/Lew Zealand/Mr. Applegate/Father Mouse/Pig Businessman/Rat Bookkeepers/Penguin/Inkspots/Dr. Julius Strangepork/Pops/Droop * David Rudman as Peter Cratchit/The Swedish Chef/Performer of Old Joe/Rat Bookkeepers/Wander McMooch/Boppity Frackle * Karen Prell as The Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer)/Daughter Mouse/Aretha * Mike Quinn as Undertaker/Pig Businessman * Louise Gold as Cockney woman/Brool the Minstrel Credits Trailers and info Original 1993 release Opening # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Movie (Coming from Jim Henson Video) Closing # The Great Muppet Caper (Coming from Jim Henson Video) # Muppet Sing-Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs 1994 Re-release The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". 1995 Re-release # Muppet Fairy Tales # Fraggle Rock Videos # Muppet Sing-Alongs: It's Not Easy Being Green 2002 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Walt Disney Christmas Magic (On Disney DVD and Video) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Only on Disney DVD and Video) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) Gallery The Muppet Christmas Carol (UK VHS 1993) Spine.png|Spine The-Muppet-Christmas-Carol-starring-Michael-Caine-_57.jpg|Back cover muppet-christmas-carol-the-18881l.jpg|Cassette muppet-christmas-carol-the-32271l.jpg|Inner sleeve muppet-christmas-carol-cinema-quad-movie-poster-(1).jpg|Poster 51TKCSPRDCL.jpg|1995 Re-release front cover The Muppet Christmas Carol (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine muppet-christmas-carol-the-32274l.jpg|1995 Re-release inner sleeve muppet-christmas-carol-the-32276l.jpg|1995 Re-release cassette The Muppet Christmas Carol (1993 UK VHS Trailer).png|1993 UK VHS Trailer Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Muppets Category:Jim Henson Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Jim Henson Video Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Paul McKenna and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Beauty and the beast Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Bambi Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video the muppet movie stay tuned 1993 Walt Disney home video Walt Disney picture Jim Henson start the muppet Christmas carol Category:End the muppet Christmas Carol Jim Henson Walt Disney pictures Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Disney sing along songs 1994 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home vide the great muppet caper Category:Muppet sing along billy bunny animal songs Category:Disney uk vhs November 1992 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Peter pan Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 2 Category:Cinderella Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Bedknobs and broomsticks petes dragon Mary Poppins Category:Stay tuned 1992 Category:Walt Disney Home video Category:Walt Disney pictures Category:Jim Henson production Category:Start the muppet Christmas Carol Category:End the muppet Christmas Carol Category:Jim Henson production 1 Category:Walt Disney pictures 2 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 3 Category:Winnie the Pooh and tigger too and Winnie the Pooh and a day for eeyore Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 4 Category:Winnie the Pooh and Christmas too Category:Disney uk vhs November 1993 release Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble 1 Category:A muppet movie Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 2 Category:Bambi 3 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Walt Disney pictures 4 Category:Jim production 1 Category:Start the muppet Christmas Carol 4 Category:End the muppet Christmas Carol 2 Category:Jim Henson production 2 Category:Walt Disney Pictures 3 Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 5 Category:Disney sing along songs friend like me Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 6 Category:The great muppet caper Category:The jungle book Category:Muppet sing along billy bunny animal songs 1